2nd Most Random Story Ever
by Fiction-Debugger
Summary: Read it if you like randomness...PJO and HP characters...you might laugh...


flashback

**flashback **

**me: HA!  
WHAT IF RON CHEATED ON HERMIONE WITH ANNABETH!?**

**Annabeth and Ron…**

**Hermione would destroy Annabeth...  
Percy would murder Ron...**

**Celestial bronze...or is it steel?**

**Is Ron still a normal mortal even though he has magic in him?  
Anyway…one of those VS a wand**

**YES! BRILLIANT! IT'S PERFECT! PERFECT! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!!**

**And thus was born this twisted tale...**

**I don't own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter.**

Totally Messed Up Story...

_Action on Half-Blood Hill…_

Percy: This is for stealing my girl!

Ron: In your dreams! She was never yours! You had your chance!

Percy: Oh no you didn't...DIE #!

Ron: No, you die. AVADA KEDAVRA!

Dragonperson: STOP! time freezes THIS ISN'T HOW ITS SUPPOSED TO BE! pulls out time turner and goes back before Percy dies

Percy: Oh no you didn't...DIE #! Woah...Deja Vu...

Ron holds out wand

Percy: HA! Is this your idea of a weapon?! What're you gonna do? Turn me into a bunny with your magical powers? You're going to fight a sword with a toy magic wand?

Ron: I'll show you toy magic wand you muggle! Wait a minute? Are you a muggle? Is someone still a muggle if they're part god even though they have no magic? Oh well. Crucio!  
Percy: Aaaaaaagh! Stop please! What is this?!

Annabeth and Grover: NO!

Percy: What do you care Annabeth? You ran off with him! What do you care if this maniac tortures me? Why don't you go help your stupid boyfriend!

Annabeth: Percy please...

(Harry comes in)

Harry: GROVER GET YOUR BARBARIC FRIEND AWAY FROM MINE!

Grover: Your friend started it by taking Annabeth!

Harry: ARGH! UR LUCKY I DON'T HAVE MY WAND! punches Grover

Grover: DID YOU JUST HIT ME?! IT'S ON!

(Hermione comes in)  
Hermione (to Annabeth): YOU! YOU TOOK RON FROM ME! COME GET A PIECE OF ME!

Annabeth: Who are you?

Hermione: Ron's girlfriend!

Annabeth: Not anymore.

Hermione: Flipendo!

_Meanwhile in Olympus..._

Ares: I love a good fight... Let's see what we've got here... Ron against Percy...Grover against Harry... Hermione against Annabeth... IT'S STILL NOT ENOUGH! I NEED MORE! Let's add something else...

_Back at Half Blood Hill..._

(Enter Voldemort)  
Voldemort (to Grover): OI! THAT'S _MY_ ARCH ENEMY! GIVE HIM BACK YOU FARM ANIMAL FREAK!

Grover: What? No! I wanna kill him!

Voldemort: BACK OFF GOAT BOY!  
Harry: It's okay Voldy, you know I'll always be yours.

Voldemort: I DON'T WANT YOU LIKE THAT! UGH! YOU'RE DISEASED!

(Enter Luke)

Luke: HEY YOU! YEAH YOU WITH THE RED HAIR AND FRECKLES! BACK OFF MY ARCH ENEMY!

Ron: NO! HE WANTS TO STEAL ANNABETH FROM ME!  
Percy: WHAT?! _ME_ STEAL FROM _YOU_!? SHE WAS MINE FIRST! _YOU_ TOOK HER FROM _ME_!

Luke: This is amusing...back to the point, BACK...OFF...MY...FOE!

Ron: NEVER!

(Enter Poseidon)

Poseidon: sipping on mango juice HEY! sip PEOPLE! sip BREAK IT UP sip NOW!

Everybody: NO!

Poseidon: Oh well, I tried. Well if anybody needs me, I'll be in Panama...eating mangoes...and drinking fresh mango juice...and mango smoothies...and mango gets lost in thought Mmmm! Mangoes RULE! Well G'bye and don't kill anyone! Mangoes...

(Everybody stops and watches him leave)

Percy: Ignore him?

Harry: Yeah

Annabeth: I agree.

Voldemort: Ditto

Ron: LET'S FIGHT!

Hermione: YEAH!

(Everybody fights again)

Hermione (to Annabeth): You look like you're getting kind of tired.

Annabeth: So do you!

Hermione: Why do we even _need_ guys?

Annabeth: Yeah...

Hermione: Movies Saturday?

Annabeth: Okay.

Hermione: Let's go.

(They start walking off)

Percy: HEY! OUR GIRLS ARE WALKING OFF!

Ron: COME BACK!

Annabeth: No.

Hermione: Girls night out!

Ron: But Annie!

Hermione: You gave her a _pet name_?!

Ron: Well yeah, about that...

(Enter Grindelwald)

Grindelwald: Hermione! Come back!

(Enter Dumbledore)

Dumbledore: WHAT?! I THOUGHT I WAS YOUR ONLY ONE!

Grindelwald: Well you arn't. 'Mione! Come back!

Ron: She's mine! Back off!

Annabeth: WHAT ABOUT ME?!

Ron: You're mine too...

Harry: Um, Ron...Annabeth is one girl...Hermione's another. One plus one equals...brains burn out with the effort of thinking ONE! YOU'RE IN THE CLEAR! I must've miscalculated earlier... I thought I had one too many.

Hermione: He's...so...stupid.

Harry: HEY! WAIT A SEC! EVERYBODY HAS SOMEONE HERE BUT ME! PERCY HAS ANNABETH (or he's fighting for her anyway...), RON HAS ANNABETH _AND_ HERMIONE

Ron: I must agree...

Harry: Dumbledore has Grindelwald...WHAT ABOUT ME?!

pauses

RON! WHERE'S YOUR SISTER?!

Ron: at home...WAIT A SECOND! YOU WILL NOT LAY A HAND ON HER!

Harry: Try and stop me! You'll never catch me alive coppers!! MUAHAHAHA! runs off

Ron: AAAARGH! runs after Harry

Hermione: Ron...that was soooo manly of you to stand up for your sister!

(Ron runs back)

Ron: Thanks 'Mione! runs after Harry again

Annabeth: Yeah Ron!

(Ron runs back)

Ron: Thanks Annabeth!

Annabeth hugs Ron

Hermione: Stay here with us Ron...

Annabeth: Yeah, forget Harry

Both hug Ron

Ron: ARGH! WHILE I'M HERE WITH YOU WHO KNOWS WHAT HARRY'S DOING!

_At the Burrow..._

Ginny is in the kitchen eating ice cream

Ginny: Harry! What are you doing here?

Harry: Let's cut to the chase while your mum's gone...

_Back at Camp Half-Blood..._

Annabeth: Stay with us Ron…

Hermione: Yeah stay here…  
both hug Ron

Ron: LET ME GO YOU TWO! I NEED TO GET TO GINNY! ARGH! I DEMAND TO BE RELEASED!

Hermione: But Ronny-kins…

Ron: NO! EVERY SECOND YOU HOLD ME HERE IS ANOTHER SECOND THEY HAVE ALONE! MY SISTER…IS PROBABLY…NO LONGER…A VIR-Ginny! What are you doing here?

enter Harry and Ginny

To Be Continued…

**I don't know…this was randomness from a chat…I just copied and pasted…cut out a few…**_**interesting**_** bits (to keep the rating T). The only reason this is here is to help with my requirements to become beta reader. You might've noticed (if you've read my other story The Quest for Camp Half Blood) that Poseidon is drinking mango juice…I gave him my obsession with the fruit in this story…and I used my favorite line "You'll never catch me alive, coppers!" Well, anyways…I haven't forgotten my other story, it's just that I was busy, and Rick destroyed my plot after BOTL was published…so I have to rethink the plot…but I will finish it. Flames accepted…I don't really care…**

**-Dragonperson**


End file.
